The Warriors of Light - Origins
by Syndrake
Summary: In the wake of terrible storms, earthquakes and tornadoes that threaten to destroy Gaia, one black mage, tired of his evil ways, finds redemption in the form of one of four crystals tied to an ancient prophecy. He sets out to find and bring together the three remaining Warriors of Light so that he may return the crystals to grace.
1. Chapter 1

The soft orange light of the burning torch flickered and danced upon the stone walls of the castle. A man stood in a shrouded dark blue robe, his face completely hidden from view except for the glowing golden eyes piercing through the shroud. He moved the torch along the text carved into the stone. Indeed, he had begun to notice the change in weather, the increase of natural disasters. The world could well be heading towards darkness. But could this prophecy be true?

With torch in hand, Gorzai walked through the empty lavish halls decorated with mountains of gil and jewels. Above him, a large extravagant candelabra hung motionless on the high ceiling. He walked across a soft brown rug that stretched along the entirety of the hallway to the throne in the centre made of gold and adorned with glistening rubies.

Recently, he became aware of just how much all of his riches meant to him. That is to say, not at all. Much of which he had come to possess was taken from many victims, laying waste to towns and villages, leaving them in a pile of burning rubble.

He opened an ornate door to the right side of the throne, revealing a spiral staircase and began his ascent. He didn't understand why it was now that his conscience began to weigh on him. For all the innocents he killed and lives he ruined, why now and not sooner? I guess it doesn't matter, he thought, as he strolled through the corridor with walls adorned with priceless portraits. What he did know was he was so very weary of the life he lived.

He stopped at a door and ducked into a treasure room with gems, gil, and jewellery piled high up to the ceiling. But that's not what he was searching for. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. On that pedestal was a small blue crystal that seemed to glow ever so slightly. Gorzai strolled over and took it in his hands. He lifted it level with his eyes.

If this prophecy was true, he thought, could this be one such crystal?

...

At the very top of a large mountain stood a building on the peak. People milled about in simple sky-blue gi's tied around them with cloth belts and matching loose fitting trousers. Some meditated in uniformed squares on large mats shaded by a canopy, others sparred with one another, testing various strikes and blocks. In one room, a monk sat tranquil on a triangular mat in the center surrounded by candles and incense, his mind in deep meditation. He felt a presence move towards him and smiled.

"Pelli." He said, his eyes still remained shut. "I was just about to finish."

A woman lent on the doorway of the circular room. "Apologies, Baru, but grandmaster Uland sent me to collect you."

Baru rose to his feet and walked towards her, his face quizzical. "What's this about? Why does he want to see me?"

She shook her head. "He didn't say. Only that it was urgent, and that we have a guest."

Baru's best friend Pelli wore the same clothing as he and the other monks. She was bald, with weathered, sunkissed skin and many scars from arduous training. He always worried that she pushed herself too hard.

He followed her outside and through the grounds. The icy mountain breeze weaved through Baru's upswept hair. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable the wind felt on Pelli's smooth head.

"You heard about the disasters?" she asked as they walked the paved stone path past the obstacle course.

"It's getting worse by the day, so I've heard."

"People are talking. They believe it might be the end of the world."

They stopped at the steps of the large temple. Baru frowned. "It's... troubling, but I wouldn't go that far."

Pelli shrugged. "Oh well, what can we do?" She lingered a little longer and chuckled.

"What is it?" Baru asked curiously.

"You know why you're here, right? Why you were called here?"

She chuckled again, a little louder, at his gormless expression. "Come on. Everyone knows you're the favorite."

Baru's eyes widened as it dawned on him what she meant, and looked back at the towering doors. "Surely... surely not."

Pelli waved her hand dismissively. "Well, you never know. Want to spar later? Got a few new techniques I want to try out."

Baru gave a smirk. "It's a date."

"Baru!"

He laughed. "I jest, Pelli. Of course I will. I've got this block that I just can't figure out. I'll find you later."

Pelli shook her head. "What would your wife think?" she muttered, then turned and walked away.

Alone once again, Baru faced the building and took a deep breath and a moment to numb his emotions, then climbed the steps to the huge wooden doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master's Temple looked about as extravagant, if not more so, as his own castle. Gorzai spun slowly around, drinking in the sights. Hundreds of lanterns hung high on the walls painted dark blue, creating strange patterns on the ceiling with their glow, the pillars stretched down either side of the narrow crimson carpet from the entrance to where he, Uland and the ten other masters stood patiently.

Uland himself kept his gaze straight ahead, standing so still, he could almost be mistaken for a lifelike statue. He was bald, with a long, black, well trimmed beard. He wore the same uniform as the monks that resided here, with the addition of a dark purple cloak draped over his shoulders and licked the ground.

A loud creak echoed throughout the room and signalled the end of Gorzai's tour. He tightened his grip on the gnarled wooden staff he held and watched a figure walk with practised grace march through the doors towards them.

"Gorzai," Uland spoke beside him, his voice travelling down the hall, "I present to you my most promising student."

As Baru approached the grandmaster, he noticed the robed figure beside him. He wore a dark blue hooded robe that shrouded his face, and a large pointed straw hat. As he neared he felt a shiver of nervousness as the glowing yellow eyes that shone from the shroud followed him. Fighting down his nerves, he stopped at the edge of the carpet and bowed, keeping his arms to his side.

"Baru." Uland spoke, his low, commanding voice echoed through the building. "There are events that have transpired which force me to take action. Action I would otherwise not ever consider. The black wizard can explain." He turned to the stranger. "You may speak."

The stranger stepped forward and lifted some sort of amulet from the nub of his branch-like staff. The blue crystal was long and angular and seemed to glow slightly.

"My name is Gorzai." The stranger began. His voice was commanding, similar to the grandmaster, but softer and younger. "You've may have heard of the increase of the natural disasters happening around the world. The rumours are indeed true. The world is ending."

Gorzai stopped and studied the monk's shocked expression, then continued, raising his voice slightly. "But that is why I am here. I am one of four Warriors of Light. The barer of the water crystal and, as stated in the prophecy, I am trying to save the world. I am searching for the other three crystals and their barers. I have heard of one such crystal can be found here."

Uland took over. "For many centuries, the monastery held and protected the crystal of fire, until the day it would be needed. It is evident that day has arrived. Step forward."

As Baru stepped off the carpet, one of the masters handed the grandmaster a loop of cloth. "During your stay here, you have trained diligently."

Baru's heart began to thump inside his chest as he slowly realised what was happening. Pelli was right.

"You have passed the tests we have set for you. I, the grandmaster of the monastery, have decided." He strode forward and fastened the headband around Baru's head. "It is time. Time to begin your pilgrimage to join the rank of master."

Baru beamed with glee, unable to control his emotions. He bowed again. However, what came next took him completely off guard.

"In any other circumstance, you would begin your pilgrimage in a week." The grandmaster explained. "But considering the events that have transpired, we must make haste. Your journey begins tomorrow."

It took every ounce of Baru's willpower to stop himself from shouting with anger. He desperately tried to expel the negative emotions. He was honoured, privileged, to even be considered to become a master, but tomorrow? How could he possibly be ready for such a monumental journey in a single day?

"I realise you must be angry." Uland pushed through his thoughts, as if he was reading them. "I do not ask this of you lightly, But you must understand. The world is ending. We do not have much time. We need you to be the Barer of the fire crystal. We need you to be a Warrior of Light."

His words helped to calm him. He understood the urgency of the task. He could not refuse, or complain when the world was in peril. He bowed.

"Go now." Uland commanded. "Prepare yourself."

...

 _A clear day. Familiar friendly faces._

 _"Drinks later?"_

 _"Wouldn't miss it!"_

 _A shining palace, standing with pride in the glinting morning sun._

 _Suddenly..._

 _Fire. Screaming. The palace crumbling to the ground, people he knew slaughtered._

 _A man clad in full plate armor and a helmet with large horns towering over the guards fighting for their life._

Vector jolted upright, breathing heavily, sweat seeped from his brow.

He had been living the same memory since the attack on the palace two weeks ago. It was a miracle he managed to grab a chocobo and escape. He looked over at the feathered steed crouched near a tree, its head buried in its wing.

He could not alleviate the tremendous guilt he felt. Abandoning the palace like a coward, leaving his friends and comrades to die. But what would he have done? Simply stay to be slaughtered like the rest? There was no hope. He dug into his shirt and pulled out his necklace. On the end was a small green crystal that seemed to glow slightly.

 _"This is for you."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It has been in our family for generations. No one knows what it is."_

 _"Why are you giving it to me, father?"_

 _"Because it's your turn to hold it, Vector. One day, its purpose will become known."_

He looked down into the warm glow of the campfire to his side, finding a hint of solace in its hypnotic flickering flames. Only a mere day's travel left to Luca, he thought, and laid back down on the grass and soon sleep returned.


	3. Chapter 3

The moons shone brightly in the sky, down on the small village on the side of the mountain, creating a slight silvery tint. Baru snuck into his house and carefully closed the door, as to not disturb anyone.

"You're back!" a familiar cheerful, but sleepy voice rung out behind him. He didn't get a chance to turn when two arms wrapped around his torso.

"I thought you'd be asleep at this hour." He answered and covered the arms with his own.

"Couldn't sleep." She mumbled into his neck.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her fondly. They broke away and walked into their bedroom.

His wife, Yhin, wore a plain commoner's dress and her light brown hair was tied in a braid and slung over her shoulder. It was unheard of for a monk to marry. Though there wasn't any strict rule stating they can't, but it's usually not advised, considering the solitary lifestyle they had, but they made it work.

His stomach knotted in pain at what he would say next. "I have some good news," he said, not bothering to mask the true emotion he felt.

"It doesn't sound like it." Yhin replied.

Baru sighed shakily and dropped onto the bed. Yhin lay next to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They promoted me, Yhin." He answered her in a hushed tone. "I'm to become a master."

Her eyes lit up with glee and pulled him into a tight hug. "That's wonderful!"

"Do you not realise what this means?!" he shouted.

The bitterness in his voice took both of them off guard. Yhin let go of him and jerked back. He clamped his eyes and mouth shut and turned away.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." he spoke as gently as he could. "I have to take the vow of silence. I can no longer breath a word." He looked at her and saw her steely gaze.

"I am aware." she stated without a hint of sadness. "I understood that when I married a monk as skilled as you."

A huge burden lifted on Baru's shoulders. Only to be replaced with another.

"There is something else..."

...

A sudden blinding white flash burst into Celest's eyes. She cried out in shock and blinked, to no avail. She could only see white, and pressed her hands against her eyes, trying to rub out the blindness. Then, to make matters worse, she heard a knock at the door.

"Arg, seriously? Gimmie a minute!"

She stumbled around the hazy room that blinked in and out of her vision. She felt an excruciating sharp pain in her toe as something rammed into it. The knocking continued.

"Yes, yes! Ow. I'm coming! Ow. Just let me... wait... there we go."

Her hand found the handle of the door and she swung it open.

"Hello! Who is this?" she put on her best smile to try and hide her current predicament.

"Er, it's Jorrnus, miss. The courier? Wait. Are you blind?"

"What? Pffft, no. I can see clear as day."

"Um, I'm over this way."

Celest reached out in front and felt something wooden. She waved her hand around her and turned when she felt skin. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Yeah, alright." She sighed. "But it wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to cast Heal, but something must've gone wrong and I ended up somehow casting Blind. On myself. Don't ask, I have no idea."

"I... see"

She heard Jorrnus rustling in front of her, then he lifted her arm and pushed something papery into her hand.

"This is for you." He said. "It doesn't say who. It simply says something about a crystal."

When Jorrnus uttered the last word, Celest turned dead serious. So it was true.

"Thank you Jorrnus." She said quickly. "I'll read it when I can. But I have ask you to to leave now, I'm quite busy today."

"Of course miss. Farewell."

Jorrnus's footsteps faded and Celest closed the door.

"Oh dear," she muttered to herself, "this is not good."

...

The room was silent. The monks of the monastery stood waiting. Baru looked out at the vast audience. Next to him was Uland, who cleared his throat.

"Before you stands one of us." He began. "After years of diligent training, study and meditation, Baru will rise to become a master. As you know, he must take the vow of silence, for to utter a word will cloud the mind from perfect clarity. He must also begin a pilgrimage. Travel the world in search of his self. But the world is in peril, and we must make haste."

Standing in a small empty room, Gorzai felt his dark blue robe slip over his shoulders, and fall into a ring around his feet. Underneath, he wore common dark red shirt and pants. His long white hair flowed over his face and he looked into the mirror before him. His eyes still contained its glowing golden colour.

"A journey such as this will demand change in you," Uland continued, addressing Baru, but loud enough so all could hear. "You will grow. not only will you become a stronger monk, but a stronger person." Two masters strode to either side of Baru, grabbed the sleeves of his Gi, and tore them from his arms.

Gorzai pulled the red cloak from the hook beside the mirror, swept it around his shoulders, and fastened the clip.

They retreated back and two different masters stepped forward, each carrying a curved shoulder-pad. Uland spoke again. "'When darkness veils the land, four warriors of light will come.' This is what the prophecy foretells. Before you stands one such warrior." The masters fastened the pouldrens onto his shoulders.

Gorzai lifted a large red hat, in which a large chocobo feather stuck out of the band. He rested the hat onto his head looked once more into the mirror. The man before him wore a determined frown. He could feel the black magic he held inside of him begin to fade away. There was no going back now.

Uland approached Baru with a small ornate box which one of the masters gave him. He opened it, facing the inside away from him. Inside, Baru gazed upon the necklace with the small glowing red crystal that rested on the felt fabric. Uland gently raised it out and nodded to the masters. He looped the necklace around Baru's neck. "Now shed who you once were," he announced, "for you are the holder of the fire crystal. A Warrior of Light."

Baru untied the cloth belt that held his gi closed and dropped it onto the floor and the gi fell to the sides of him, exposing his muscular chest.

Feeling the last fumes of his black magic fade away, Gorzai glanced at the dark robe and straw hat lying on the floor. He expelled the last remnants into the form of a fire spell directed at the garments, turning them to ash. He looked back at the mirror once more. His glowing eyes dimmed and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Baru had to admit. The stranger, who he now knew to be Gorzai, looked rather striking in his new attire. Dark red clothes under a sweeping red cloak and an exquisite looking hat with a large feather. It certainly looked better than his own torn vest and pauldrens.

Gorzai walked up to him and motioned towards the town gates. Baru looked back one more time to the two women behind him. His wife Yhin, with eyes bloodshot and streaming with tears, and his best friend Pelli, comforting her.

He looked forward once again and fought back his own tears as he and Gorzai travelled onward through the town gates.

The two travelled for weeks on the road. On the way they conversed about their plans. Though Gorzai did all the talking, Baru did his best to join in using signs and gestures with his hands. It was obvious to him that Gorzai couldn't understand but he enjoyed the company regardless.

"When we were in that village back a ways I learned of a white mage in Luca has one of the crystals." Gorzai explained after a long line of silence. "I sent a message to her in Luca. She will be expecting us."

...

There was a knock at the door. Fortunately, Celest was clear sighted this time and easily headed to the door and opened it. Before her stood a dashing red mage.

"You must be Gorzai." She said, stepping aside to let him in.

As he stepped inside, someone else followed shortly after from behind him. He wore torn clothing and an open vest, showing off his impressive muscles and a blue headband under up-swept sandy blonde hair that matched her own.

"This is Baru," Celest barely heard him, "a monk."

The attractive man in front of her bowed his head politely at the introduction.

"He certainly is..." she murmured drearily.

"You have the crystal?" Gorzai's words snapped Celest back to reality and she tore her gaze from the monk's torso.

"Yes, of course." She said quickly, and lead them up to her bedroom, opened a drawer and rummaged around.

"Where is it? I know it's here, surely it is. Ah!"

She lifted a small ornate box and gently opened it. Inside was a glowing yellow gem with a tiny chain fastened to it. Baru and Gorzai gave each other a quick glance and a single nod then turned back to Celest.

"A white wizard gave this to me for safekeeping." She explained. "I guess she thought I was one of you."

"Can you be ready by dawn?" asked Gorzai. "I know that's very short-"

"Yes. I can be ready by then."

He was taken off guard by how quick she was to respond, but nodded. "Good. We shall meet at the gates. There is a palace far to the east of here that contains the last crystal, so I've heard."

Celest lead the two out the door and let out a nervous sigh. She may have been lying about being ready so soon.

...

It's been two months since Vector arrived in Luca. During that time he stayed at an inn for a short time before joining up with the city watch. He patrolled the streets and kept the townsfolk safe. It was the one thing he did well above all others.

The sky was darkening and the buzzing of voices filled the tavern. Vector sat casually on the stool up at the bar nursing a mug of ale. On either side of him, Mallo and Adjie held the same shaped mugs.

"Hey, did you ever hear about the thief that lives in the woods?" said Mallo, a slight slur to his voice.

"You mean the Emerald Shadow?" Vector clarified, "I heard rumors."

Adjie laughed. She was in a worse state than Mallo. "Don't tell me you believe all that crap?"

"It's true I tells you," Mello lowered his voice almost to a whisper, " he's real, I sawed him with my own eyes."

Adjie laughed louder but he continued, addressing Vector and ignoring the drunk guard ahead of him.

"He was shrouded all in green, like the forest in which he dwells. He got all kinds of traps, and if you are unlucky enough to spring one, he will take everything short of the clothes on your back. Sometimes he will kill you outright, like what happened to poor old Rodger a few months back."

Adjie stopped her mocking and shot a glare at him. "Rodger was killed by bandits. They were in the woods at the time and he was foolish enough to go out there alone." She turned to Vector. "Don't listen to him, Vec."

Mallo nudged him with his shoulder. "Come on Vec, you believe me don't you?"

Vector stayed silent as two sets of eyes burned into his temples. He began to feel some effect of his

own but enough that he was still alert. Which is the way he preferred.

He sighed. "I don't know what to believe. It's possible he exists, but it's also possible he doesn't. I guess I'll have to wait and see."

The night carried on until the three thought it best to turn in. They shuffled out into the cool night air and Vector looked over to Mallo struggling to hold Adjie up, and slung her free arm over his neck.

"I'll take her home." He said. "You get some rest, Mallo."

Mallo simply grunted and staggered away.

"I'm not looking forward to the next day," he chuckled as he walked, "but at least I won't be you, Adjie."

"Shut it, Mallo." Adjie mumbled quietly into Vector's shoulder. "Don't remind me."

Vector half-carried Adjie through the street and to the front door of her house. She murmured something Vector didn't catch and zigzagged clumsily through the door.

Vector smiled slightly and shook his head at her antics. He turned and made his way home. Since he joined the city watch, he came to rent a small apartment.

As he strolled along, something caught his eye that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Something entered the top window of a second story house.

Something... green.

...

A panicked yell jolted Mirrin awake. He shot his hand out and latched onto a branch to stop him from falling from his resting spot in the tree. He leant back on the trunk and heaved an annoyed moan. He only got, what, four hours sleep after staying up the whole night on that bank heist?

"Alright." He sighed groggily, "let's see what we have."

He pulled his green bandanna hanging from a nearby thin branch and tied it around his sandy blonde hair, then swung down effortlessly onto the ground. Rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes, he followed the sound of the cries for help.

Before him in the small clearing, a man hung suspended in a net, his limbs in amusingly uncomfortable positions. By the look of his clothes, he seemed to be some sort of traveller.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Mirrin quipped mockingly.

"You there!" the man called out. "Can you help me? I-" his voice stopped as his eyes fell on Mirrin's green attire. "By the gods, you're him. The Emerald Shadow!"

"I guess I am." Mirrin sighed. It was a silly little title the commonfolk gave him. He didn't hate it, but he didn't feel it was necessary. Green helped him hide better in foliage. It was what it was.

"Look, I have nothing of value," The traveller spoke quickly in distress. "I don't have any gil, or anything."

"Well then. I have no need of you." Said Mirrin casually as he pulled a knife from his boot.

The traveller's eyes grew wide with fear as the green-clad bandit approached him. "I have nothing you want," he cried, "please. Please don't kill me!"

"What?" Mirrin stopped and stared at him, dumbfounded. "Kill you? Who said anything about killing you?"

"But... but you-"

"Hold on. Is this about that one guard from last year?" he turned around and threw his arms up in bewilderment. "Oh, for the love of- he attacked ME. I simply defended myself. Honestly, you kill one lout and no one shuts up about it."

He leapt up and grabbed the net. The branch groaned under the sudden increase of weight. Using the dagger, he sawed through the rope. "Not to mention he was corrupt as sin. Cutthroats had more honor than he did."

The stranger cried out as the trap plummeted to the ground heavily, followed by Mirrin who landed gracefully next to him.

The traveller peeled the net off him and stumbled to his feet.

"Off you go then," Mirrin responded to his thankful, but confused, stare as he sheathed his dagger back into his boot.

The traveller opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and simply turned and darted away. Mirrin sighed heavily.

"I suppose I'll do some burglaries, or something." He mumbled to himself. "Not like I have anything better to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Small rays of sunlight seeped through the window and lighted on Gorzai's cheek. He rose sleepily from his bed, and heard the sound of shouting and protest from outside. He quickly dressed and hurried out the door.

At the bottom of the flight of stairs, Baru turned to face him with a face of concern. Gorzai looked past him and saw what his worry was directed to. From beyond the front door's window, he could see a large crowd gathered around a house, and guards stationed at the edges keeping them at bay. The house belonged to Celest.

"Lets go." Said Gorzai, and rushed past him and out the door, Baru following close behind.

The chorus of distress grew louder as they approached. When they reached the wall of bodies, Baru took the lead and dodged and weaved through the crowd, that even now was growing larger. Gorzai did his best to keep up, but there were moments he lost sight of the monk. At last, they burst out in front of an armoured guard.

"Excuse me sers," a woman stopped them. She squinted painfully and spoke in an aching voice. "I'm afraid you cannot go any further!"

"What happened here?!" Gorzai demanded.

"Do you know the woman who lived here?" she asked after a short pause.

"Celest. That was her name. Why? What happened?"

She looked at him with sorrow. "I'm sorry, ser. She's been murdered."

...

Mirrin strained against the blackness of night, as he tried to juggle balancing on top of a flimsy narrow balcony two stories high, forcing open a stained window and trying to stay stealthy while being careful not to knock over the potted plants that were perched on the balcony. In almost pitch darkness. Needless to say, it was not as easy as it sounds, and it doesn't sound very easy.

"No, don't use the door, Mirrin." He whispered angrily to himself. "Why don't we hang precariously on a window sill on the second floor. That would be so much safer. There we go."

The window gave in to his crowbar with a clunk, and Mirrin carefully raised it and climbed in.

The room was unassuming at first. A bedroom with a wardrobe on one side, a single bed against the other wall and a dresser on the far wall next to the door to the rest of the house. But what caught his eye was what was resting on top of the dresser. A necklace of some kind. He crept over to it and picked it up from the chain, dangling the small yellow crystal in front of his face. The crystal had a faint glow that slightly illuminated the room in its light which suggested it was magical. Mirrin smiled triumphantly. A magical item could set him up for weeks!

He dropped it into his other hand and headed back to the open window. Once he was halfway out the window he heard a gasp and a voice behind him.

"You can't take that."

Mirrin's heart leapt as he turned an saw a woman with a long white robe and hood. Her eyes were locked onto him in panic.

"I... I think I can." He stammered, trying to keep level-headed. It's not often he is caught in the act. It's something he always had trouble dealing with.

"No, look. You don't understand. Take anything else, but not that."

He drew a dagger from his boot. "I'm going to leave now. You're going to stay exactly where you are."

The woman persisted. "No, you don't realise what's at steak. I can't let you leave with it."

Before he could react, the woman bolted towards him. With a start he dropped the necklace and rose his arms reflexively. The blade of his dagger sunk straight into her throat.

Both Mirrin and the woman's eyes shot wide open and she began to choke. Blood poured from the opening, soaking her white robe. He yanked the knife free and chucked it to the side. As she fell backwards, Mirrin caught her and shoved a hand around her throat.

"Oh, gods, no." Mirrin gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

The woman coughed and gurgled from under Mirrin, as he desperately tried to stop the endless stream of blood that now coated his hand. He looked at her arm as it struggled to lift and dragged across the floor and grabbed the necklace. She brought it up to Mirrin's hand. His heart was pounding and tears began to swell, but he brought his hand under hers, where she dropped the necklace into his hand. She looked up at him with clouded, bloodshot eyes.

"Return the crystals to grace..." She managed to choke, then went limp and stared into nothing.

With all the terror that overwhelmed him, he barely registered as something forcefully grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.


	6. The Final Chapter

The room erupted into booming cheers as Vector walked into the room. He walked with a quiet confidence down the corridor of applauding guards. His body would jerk as countless hands clapped him on the shoulder. He did his best to hide his pride and appear modest, smiling politely at the guards either side of him.

"You caught the Emerald Shadow!" one guard said.

"I didn't even know he existed!" said another.

"No, please, it wasn't that hard." He said cheerfully.

Minutes later, the room calmed and everyone soon returned to their duties.

"Hey Adea." He called out to a guards-woman just about to leave. She turned. "Do you know where Adjie and Mallo are?"

"They're out keeping the nosy townsfolk out of the crime scene." She explained.

Vector grunted. "Oof. I would not want to be them."

"Hey, congrats on nabbing the Shadow."

"Yeah, thanks."

Adea disappeared through the door.

Vector wandered over to a chair and draped himself exsaustedly over it. He had been up all night poring over paperwork. There must've been at least fifty pages worth, perhaps more. Mythical criminals never think about the poor guards who manage to catch them, thought Vector.

A loud clack jolted him upright. He looked over and saw a man clad in red with a sweeping cloak march into the room. Behind him was a man in some sort of uniform, but was torn to shreds. Several guards also turned to the stranger.

"Who here was the one who caught the murderer!?" he demanded. "This is important!"

The confused crowd glanced over to Vector, shunting him into the center of attention. The stranger caught on and strode over to him. He rose from his chair.

"I apologise," the stranger's tone was more subdued, but urgent. "It's just... we have limited time. Was she alive when when you arrived?"

Vector stared at him suspiciously. "No. No, she was dead when I got there. Why? What is this about?"

"Did she have a necklace on her? A necklace with a yellow crystal."

"Maybe. We haven't undergone any investigations yet."

The stranger turned to the guardsman, then back to Vector. "Can I see the prisoner?"

"Only until you tell me what is going on." Vector was getting increasingly impatient.

There was a pause as Gorzai debated what to do. Finally he pulled the chain around his neck and revealed the crystal tied to it. The guard before him placed an absent-minded hand on his chest.

"There are four of these crystals. I am trying to find them and their owners." He motioned to Baru. "We are two, and Celest was the third."

The guard eyed them, thinking, then shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm. But you will need to be escorted."

Gorzai nodded. "Very well."

...

The empty stone walls resonated with the sound of Mirrin's gasps. He rocked back and forth on the stone slab. His mind assaulted with bursts of that night.

The look on her face as the dagger pierced her throat, the sickening squelch as it entered her, the endless streams of blood that poured and oozed over his hand. Mirrin tried to block it out, but it only made the visions more vivid.

It was true he killed before, but that woman was defenceless. Unarmed. She did nothing wrong, or try to attack him. She just rushed towards him, but why? He was attacked again by the violent flashbacks.

He heard footsteps cracking on the stone, coming closer. He quickly pushed all his emotions aside. As the guard who was escorting two other people rounded the corner into view, he gave a wily grin and lent on the bars.

"And here is the Hero of Luca himself!" he announced. "Vector, was it? Very well done, catching the fabled 'Emerald Shadow'. Quite a feat."

"Shut it." Vector snapped. "These men wish to speak with you."

He pushed off and flounced up to the two. The man in the large red hat and matching red cloak took a step forward.

Gorzai took a moment to study the infamous thief. He seemed completely unfazed by the events that occurred only a day ago. No remorse for his actions, not even fear of his own life. But from all he himself felt about his own past, he felt he had no right to hold judgement for the thief.

"You are the one who killed Celest, yes?" he started.

The thief remained silent and he noticed he changed slightly. His breathing began to hasten, too, but only for a moment.

"Just so you know, that was an accident. She charged into my..." he trailed off, cleared his throat, then grinned.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Gorzai asked.

The thief stared at him in bewilderment, facing the floor and looking at him under the eyelid.

"I mean, what did you steal from her?" he corrected.

"Just a necklace. It looked valuable."

Gorzai rushed up to the bars. "Where is it now?"

Mirrin jerked back and arched an eyebrow. "What do _you_ want it for? You look like you have enough gil."

He slammed his fist on the metal. "This isn't about gil! Emerald Shadow, that necklace is more important than that."

"I dropped it when I was escorted out of the building." He answered, stepping back.

Vector shot him a blazing glare, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Enough! I demand you tell me what is going on!" he snapped.

Gorzai wrestled free of his grip and returned his gaze. "The world is ending, guardsman! That is why I'm here."

Vector took a step back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"That is what the crystals are for." Gorzai explained. "The prophecy states that four Warriors of Light will come when darkness veils the world."

"Crystal?" the thief's eyes shot open.

Gorzai turned to him. "Is there something I should know?"

He leant his head on the bars. "Just before she- she said something about returning the crystals to grace."

Gorzai turned and stared at him in silence for a long time. Mirrin started to feel uncomfortable under the man's gaze. Finally he spoke.

"Then it's you."

"Gentlemen," Vector announced, placing an ushering hand on the two of them, "your visit is over. I must ask you to leave.

Gorzai thought it best to comply, and they made their way out of the dungeons.

Upon their exit, Gorzai turned to Vector.

"Guardsman, please, you have to release him."

Vector stared at him in bewilderment. "Why in Gaia would I do that? He's a criminal."

"He is also the last hope for this world."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the Shadow is telling the truth, then Celest passed the crystal onto him upon her death. He is the new Warrior. If you execute him, you doom the world."

Vector laughed. "You expect me to believe all this about the world ending?" his amusement was snuffed as quickly as it came on meeting the red mage's dead serious expression.

"Yes."

Before anyone could react, Baru shot his hand out at Vector and pulled the chain around his neck upwards. What emerged from underneath his shirt caught both of them off-guard.

"Hey!" Vector cried and shoved the tattered monk away.

"The earth crystal!" Gorzai gasped before Vector could protest further. "You are the fourth warrior we're searching for."

He hastily stuffed it back underneath his clothes and glared at the red mage.

"I think you need to-"

Before he could finish, the sky turned a dark grey and the air grew cold. They look around in confusion as a feint whistling was heard and it was getting louder.

A scream errupted from a citizen and they all turned to the sound. In the distance, storming towards them with great speed, was a tornado.

Gorzai whirled around. "Baru, go to Celest's house, find the crystal!"

Without so much as a moment's hesitation, he turned and sprinted for the house. Gorzai then turned to Vector. He started to run but grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Unhand me!" he yelled. "I need to help get everyone out!"

The tornado grew closer, the whistling wind grew louder. The streets were in an uproar of panicked shrieks and people running for their lives.

"It's too late for them!" Gorzai shouted back over the deafening roar of the encroaching twister. "Many more will die if we lose you!"

He dragged the guard back down into the dungeon Mirrin's cell, who had a look of worry about him.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"The city will be destroyed by a twister." Gorzai said. "We have to get out of here."

Mirrin arched an eyebrow. "We?"

...

With the deafening roar of the twister and the screams of terror from the civilians, Baru could barely hear himself think. He darted and weaved through the oncoming stampede of people his way. The wind blew debris in every direction. He leapt over the fence and scrambled up the wall to the opened window above.

As he climbed through the window he was met with a grizzly sight. Celest's body lay still in a pool of darkened blood, a gaping wound on her throat. At the edge of the crimson pool was the small crystal necklace glowing in the dim light. Baru snatched it and made a hasty exit, eager to escape the tragic scene.

...

"No!"

"We do not have time for this." Gorzai growled.

Vector jabbed a finger in his face. "You're letting hundreds of innocents die, and you want to keep this criminal alive?"

"Yes. Whether you like it or not, this criminal is the key to our very existence."

"What in the hells are you talking about?" cried Mirrin.

"On her death, Celest passed the crystal onto you." Gorzai explained, walking up to him. "You are a Warrior of Light, same as me. Same as both of us."

Vector threw his arms in the air. "There we go again with that bloody prophecy."

"Then how do you explain the twister heading towards us? Darkness has veiled the world."

"This doesn't explain anything!" Vector exclaimed.

"This is one of many disasters happening around Gaia."

"Natural disasters happen! That does not mean the world is ending!"

"And what if you're wrong!?" Gorzai shouted. Everyone fell silent. The muffle sounds of deadly winds were the only thing heard.

"But..."

"You have just condemned the world to ruin, killed everyone for your arrogance!"

Vector stared at Gorzai, eyes burning with rage. They began to soften, then he sighed.

"Fine. But he will remain in my custody." He stated. "He is a prisoner, he will remain as such."

"That is all I ask."

Vector wandered over to Mirrin's cell and unlocked it with a key hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Don't mistake this to setting you free, thief." Vector hissed.

Mirrin held his hands up. "Yes, yes, I would never dream as such."

"We must make haste." Said Gorzai urgently. "The twister is very close now."

Vector shoved Mirrin ahead of him and followed Gorzai up the stairs to the surface.

The second they emerged above-ground, their ears were assaulted by the deafening roar of the twister, looming ahead of them.

"Oh, crap!" Mirrin yelled above the gale.

Gorzai had to press hard on his hat to stop it from flying away. Though, if they did not flee soon, his entire person would be following suit. He grabbed his cloak with his other hand and held it close.

"Come on! Move!" Gorzai shouted, and they ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could with the winds holding them down.

From the chaotic mist ahead they saw a figure emerge. Gorzai knew who it must be. The figure struggled closer to them.

"Baru, do you have the crystal!?"

He held up the small yellow necklace.

"Then we leave! Now!"

...

From atop a cliff overlooking the once bustling village, the four watched helplessly as the twister tore it to rubble. Gorzai looked over to the guard, and from the look of it, he was taking the village's destruction the hardest.

"All those people..." he murmured.

"There was no way to help them." Gorzai answered. "All we can do now is save the rest."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Baru wearing a solemn expression. He looked back to the front. The twister was moving on, leaving only rubble in its wake. Gorzai tore himself from it as painful memories arose. He knew a man once similar to the twister. A dark wizard. But that man was dead, and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

"What do we do now?" asked Mirrin, acquiring a glare from Vector.

Gorzai turned to address the group. "Now. Now we travel to Cornelia."


End file.
